The Final Battle
by kutekitten404
Summary: Nar got the final sacred jewel shard, not including Koga's and Koh's shards, from the world between this world and the next. What will happen to Koh since they have to take his jewel shard? Will Naraku finally be defeated? Who does Inu love more? What wil
1. Info

This is my first fanfic. If you haven't watched the new episodes, then here is the summary of what happened. I hope you like it. - kutekitten404

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha and the gang are in the world between this world and the next. Naraku and Sesshomaruis also there. It is also where InuYasha's father's final resting place.

"If you want to defeat Naraku, you have to kill me," Hoseiki said. "Huh!" everyone said at once. "InuYasha, if you want to make your sword stronger you must kill me," Hoseiki said. "What will happen if you die here?" InuYasha asked. "I'm already dead. Kill me if you are up to it. You might even die trying," Hoseiki said. "Ok, I'll do it," InuYasha said. InuYasha swung the Tetsusaiga and hit Hoseiki. Adamant crystals hit InuYasha. _It didn't work, _InuYasha thought.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was fighting Naraku. Once Naraku's tentacles came out of the barrier Sesshomaru slashed them with his sword. Miasma filled the air. It was headed towards InuYasha and the others.

"Miasma is coming!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha turned and ran to the outside of InuYasha's father's body, where they were. InuYasha stood his ground. "InuYasha, would you rather save everyone instead of making your sword stronger?" Hoseiki asked. "Yes, I would," InuYasha answered. "Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled swinging the Tetsusaiga. The Wind Scar destroyed the miasma. Once InuYasha turned around Hoseiki split in two and Tetsusaiga turned to crystal. "What happened?" InuYasha asked. "Since you chose to save everyone instead of making your sword stronger, you deserve it," Hoseiki answered. InuYasha absorbed Hoseiki's power with the Tetsusaiga. "Use the Adamant Barrage on Naraku," Hakadoshi said as his last words. "Adamant Barrage!" InuYasha shouted.

Adamant crystals emerged from the Tetsusaiga and it shot out towards Naraku. It hit Naraku's barrier. Naraku's barrier was destroyed from the Adamant Barrage.

_ What? Kikyo's arrow wants to be shot,_ Kagome thought. Kagome grabbed Kikyo's arrow. With the power of Kikyo, Kagome shot the arrow at Naraku. It hit its mark! It hit Naraku where the jewel shards were. He was in pieces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura appeared in the safe hut where Hakudoshi was. She saw Hikadoshi floating in the air with a barrier around him. "How long has he been like this?" she asked Kohaku. Kohaku didn't say anything. "You don't know," Kagura answered for him. All of a sudden in Hakudoshi's barrier, Naraku appeared. He was in pieces. Then an arrow flew out behind him. It hit Hakudoshi. _Huh?_Kagura thought, _why did he need Hakudoshi anyway?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

My computer wasn't working so it dosesn't look right sorry! And I'm sorry it was short, but it was a summary of what happened. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. –kutekitten404


	2. Koga

This is my first story about Inu+Kag, and I hope you enjoy. – Kutekitten404

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is taking her so long! I have to watch her, get her; I have to do everything for her! She is **so** helpless! _InuYasha thought, racing to the well. He jumped into the well and went into Kagome's house. "Kagome's not here," Sota said. "Where is she!" InuYasha asked, almost shouting. "She is at school, duh," Sota said. "Do you love Kagome, InuYasha?" Sota asked. "No, why would I?" InuYasha said, blushing. "**YOU LOVE KAGOME!** You're blushing," Sota said, being annoying. "No I don't! I'm not blushing either," InuYasha said, turning his face red. _I love Kikyo. I can't love Kagome. I love Kikyo, _InuYasha thought. "Just admit it. You love Kagome," Sota said. InuYasha thought of all the memories he had with Kikyo. Then he thought of all the memories he had with Kagome. "Kikyo is dead and Kagome is alive, InuYasha," he remembered Miroku say. _I still love Kikyo though_, InuYasha thought. "Whatever InuYasha. You are just too stubborn to admit it. "I'm going to get Kagome," InuYasha said, walking out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome," Kagome heard Ayamie say. Kagome woke up. "What!" Kagome said, looking up from her desk. "Class is over, Kagome," Ayamie said.

"I'm never going to get this!" Kagome said.

Kagome was just walking outside the school when all of a sudden InuYasha popped out of nowhere. " InuYasha, what are you doing here at my school! Here put on this hat so no one sees your ears!" Kagome yelled throwing him a hat. Luckily she always brought a hat now since he was always showing up everywhere. "Hey, it's not my fault that you never come back on time!" InuYasha screamed at her. "I have to attend school! I am piling up on my homework!" Kagome screamed back. "You can go to back to school when we defeat Naraku," InuYasha said.

"Who are you?" Kagome heard someone say behind her. She turned around and saw her friends. "Uh… t-this is InuYasha," Kagome stuttered. _Luckily he has his hat on,_ Kagome thought. They pulled Kagome where InuYasha they **thought** he could not hear. "Kagome is that your violent, two-timing boyfriend?" Ayamie asked. "Uh…" Kagome said, blushing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, InuYasha's face was turning red, for he **could** hear. _What? What in the hells name is this about, _InuYasha thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He **is** your violent, two-timing boyfriend!" Ayamie almost yelled. "Guys, I told you that he can be nice once in a while," Kagome said quickly. Her face was completely pink. _I hope InuYasha isn't listening,_ Kagome thought. They went back to InuYasha. "What is **up** with your outfit?" Ayamie said to InuYasha, "it is **so** retro." "Uh… thanks," InuYasha said, not knowing what she meant. "Do you know how you're hurting Kagome! You violent, two-timing freak!" Ayamie said. "Ayamie! **STOP IT!** We have to go," Kagome said. "I wonder how Hojo is going to react to this," Ayamie said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome pulled InuYasha away. "What did they mean by violent, two-timing boyfriend and freak?" InuYasha asked. "Um… nothing," Kagome said, hoping he wouldn't ask again.

Kagome and InuYasha jumped out of the well. When they got out they saw Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo waiting for them. "There you are InuYasha and Kagome. It's about time you two showed up," Miroku said.

"We have to find Naraku," InuYasha said. "We know InuYasha. There are only the two shards from Koga and Kohaku's shard left. We should find Koga. We will probably meet up with Naraku on the way," Miroku said. "I agree," said Sango. "Me too," Kagome said. "Fine, lets go find that flea-bitten wolf," InuYasha said.

Kagome jumped on InuYasha's back, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jumped on Kirara's back. "Where do you think Koga is?" Kagome asked. "Right there!" Miroku shouted. Koga was running really fast towards them. "What are you doing here little mutt," Koga said to InuYasha. "Trying to find you," Kagome said jumping off InuYasha's back. "Well, you might want to know Kagura is right behind me," Koga said. "Here comes Kagura!" Sango shouted.

"Get Ready everybody!" InuYasha shouted. "I see that you are here with Koga. I should have known," Kagura said. "Kagura, you are going down!" InuYasha yelled. InuYasha swung the Tetsusaiga and used the Wind Scar. "Wind of the Dragon!" Kagura said using the wind to block it. "Damn," InuYasha said. Kagome shot an arrow. "Silly girl, you should think about what you did," Kagura said. Kanna appeared and absorbed the arrow with her mirror. The arrow came back out of the mirror towards Kagome. InuYasha ran, grabbed Kagome, and moved out of the way of the arrow.

"Koga, I want your sacred jewel shards," Kagura said.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura shouted. The winds went toward Koga. Koga ran to dodge it. "Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura shouted again. It hit Koga's left leg. The sacred jewel shard came out. Kagura laughed as she picked it up. "Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura shouted again. This time InuYasha went in front of Koga. "Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled. The Backlash wave hit Kagura's wind and went towards Kagura. "Damn him, InuYasha," Kagura said, pulling a feather and flying away on it with Kanna, before she gets hit.

"Kagura got away with my jewel shard," Koga said madly. "Koga, you should travel with us. InuYasha and us will protect you," Kagome said. Koga went up to Kagome, grabbed her hands, and held them. "Kagome, you are my mate, and I accept your offer," Koga said. "She's not your mate!" InuYasha shouted. _I wonder when Kagura will be back to get the jewel shards,_ InuYasha thought, _too bad I didn't get to use the Adamant Barrage on her though. I will just have to use it on her next time. _

"We should go find Naraku," InuYasha said. "Your right, InuYasha" Sango agreed. "I'll go find Naraku's scent," InuYasha said. "I'm going to find Naraku's scent first, insolent puppy," Koga said. InuYasha sniffed the ground, while Koga sniffed the air. "I got the Naraku's scent!" Koga and InuYasha said at the same time. "I found Naraku's scent first!" InuYasha shouted. "No, I did!" Koga shouted back. InuYasha and Koga fought for a long time. "Shouldn't we be finding Naraku?" Kagome asked. "This way!" InuYasha and Koga said pointing in opposite directions. "Naraku's this way!" Koga shouted. "No, Naraku's this way!" InuYasha shouted back. "Here we go again Miroku said. "Let's go without fighting!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha and Koga stopped fighting and agreed to go InuYasha's way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura just came back from fighting InuYasha. Kagura was amazed that Hakudoshi was alive, and That Naraku and an arrow just popped into Hakudoshi's barrier. _What is Naraku planning this time, _Kagura thought. Hakudoshi was standing up, and Naraku was already leaving. Naraku left. "What happened?" Kagura asked. "You don't have to now," Hakudoshi said, "How did it go with Koga?" "I only got one shard. InuYasha was there. His sword is stronger," Kagura said. "Well, then I will go this time," the child said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was outside resting. Koga and InuYasha were fighting. Sango and Miroku were talking and lying next to each other. Shippo was sleeping, and Kagome was lying down thinking about things. _I wonder how long this is going to last. Once we kill Naraku and collect all the sacred jewel shards, there won't be any reason for me being here. I won't be able to see my friends, or InuYasha. And what about Kohaku? Sango is going to be so upset. Kohaku has a jewel shard keeping him alive. Is Naraku going to kill him? What will happen? I just hope it turns out for the best,_ Kagome thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha and the gang woke up bright and early. "Ok, let's go find Naraku," InuYasha said. InuYasha and the gang were walking, and all of a sudden Hakudoshi appeared. "Hello InuYasha," Hakudoshi said. The child had a blade in his hand. "Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled. InuYasha swung the Tetsusaiga. Hakudoshi stood there and didn't move. Before it hit Hakudoshi, a barrier protected him. "What?" InuYasha exclaimed. "You might have destroyed Naraku's barrier but not mine!" Hakudoshi said. Hakudoshi disappeared. "Over here," Hakudoshi said. The child was behind InuYasha. Hakudoshi slashed InuYasha with his blade. Blood spattered. "InuYasha!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha turned around and swung the Tetsusaiga to hit Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi disappeared, so InuYasha missed.

"Now you're just getting on my nerves!" InuYasha shouted, "Adamant Barrage!" Adamant Crystals emerged out of the Tetsusaiga and went towards Hakudoshi. When it hit Hakudoshi's barrier, it shattered. _I did it, _InuYasha thought. But InuYasha did not do it. The Adamant crystals hit Hakudoshi, but when Hakudoshi was in pieces, he merged back together. _Damn,_ InuYasha thought. "You cannot kill me," Hakudoshi said. _How can I defeat him? He keeps merging back together,_ InuYasha thought. All of a sudden Kagura appeared. Hakudoshi disappeared again, and reappeared on Kagura's feather. _Hey he ran away, _InuYasha thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagura, go find my other half, that infant Kanna has," Hakudoshi said. _What is this kid planning now? Maybe Hakudoshi's other half has his heart, but why would Naraku hide it in a human castle, then destroy the castle, and have Kanna take the infant? I still don't know how Hakudoshi survived being spilt by that monk, _Kagura thought. "Kagura, pay attention," Hakudoshi ordered.

Finally after traveling for hours, Kagura saw Kanna. Kagura landed and put the feather back into her hair. Kanna was by a cave. "Follow me," Kanna said, in her whispery voice. Kagura and Hakudoshi followed Kanna into the cave. Farther in the cave Kagura saw the infant. Kanna grabbed the infant and gave it to Kagura. "We must go now," Hakudoshi said. Kagura and Hakudoshi went out of the cave, and went on Kagura's feather.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha was sitting in a tree. InuYasha jumped out of the tree, and said, "Let's go find Naraku." InuYasha, and Koga were both in head leading Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. "I sense a strong demotic aura near by," Miroku said. "Me too," Kagome said. They walked a little longer. "I smell Naraku!" Koga and InuYasha shouted. InuYasha looked up and saw Kagura with Hakudoshi and an infant. "Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled. Kagura saw InuYasha and dodged the Wind Scar. Kagura landed and got off of her feather. "Kagura, hold my other half while I battle InuYasha," Hikadoshi said. InuYasha thought, _Hakudoshi was split in half. Then his other half was born in a human castle. But why would Hakudoshi need another half? Hakudoshi never dies though, he always merging back together. That means that infant is probably his heart! _

Hakudoshi turned to InuYasha. "InuYasha, I will kill you, and take the sacred jewel shard," Hakudoshi said. Hakudoshi jumped towards InuYasha, and slashed at him. InuYasha jumped backwards and dodged it. InuYasha aimed towards Kagura and Hakudoshi's other half. "Adamant Barrage!" InuYasha yelled. Adamant crystals emerged from the Tetsusaiga. Kagura saw the Adamant crystals coming, so she dodged them. "So you finally figured out about my other half," Hakudoshi said, "But how can kill the infant while fighting me?" Hakudoshi disappeared. InuYasha turned around. "Up here," The child said. InuYasha looked up and saw Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi swung his blade at InuYasha. InuYasha moved backwards and dodged it. _He's using the same techniques, but I can't touch him and hit his other half at the same time, _InuYasha thought, _I can't even use the Backlash Wave because all he has is a blade._

"InuYasha, we will take care of Hakudoshi. Go destroy Hakudoshi's other half!" Miroku shouted. InuYasha nodded. InuYasha ran towards Kagura and yelled, "Wind Scar!" The Wind Scar went towards and Kagura yelled, "Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura blocked the Wind Scar with the winds of Dance of the Dragon.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled. Her boomerang bone bounced off Hakudoshi's barrier. Hakudoshi swung his blade at Sango. Sango pulled her sword out and used it to block his blade. Miroku and Kirara went in for a surprise attack on Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi disappeared. "Huh?" Sango said. Hakudoshi appeared behind Miroku and Kirara. Miroku swung around. "Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled. Removed the beads on his hand for sealing his wind tunnel. "Too slow," Hakudoshi said. The wasps came blowing toward his hand. "Damn," Miroku said, sealing his wind tunnel. Koga just sat there and watched.

Meanwhile Kagura was battling Kagome and InuYasha. "Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura shouted. The vicious Kagome reached in her pouch and pulled out an arrow. Kagome put the arrow on her bow and pulled it back. InuYasha got ready to unleash the backlash wave. "Backlash wave!" InuYasha yelled. The Backlash Wave was going towards Kagura. "Please hit!" Kagome yelled. Kagome unleashed the arrow. The Backlash wave and Kagome's arrow was headed straight towards Kagura and the infant. "It's going to hit them!" Kagome shouted happily.

Hakudoshi disappeared. "Where is he?" Miroku asked. "I don't know, but look InuYasha and Kagome have almost killed the infant," Sango answered. The backlash wave and Kagome's arrow hit them. Smoke covered the area. No one could see anything. "Did we do it?" Kagome asked. The smoke disappeared.

_Damn, they are all alive! _InuYasha thought, in amazement. Hakudoshi laughed. _Hakudoshi must have disappeared and reappeared in front of Kagura and the infant. And Hakudoshi barrier protected them, _InuYasha thought. "Adamant Barrage!" InuYasha yelled. Adamant crystals emerged from the Tetsusaiga. _The Adamant Barrage should break his barrier, _InuYasha thought. The barrier broke. "What is this!" Hakudoshi asked.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura yelled. Vicious winds went toward InuYasha. "Backlash Wave!" InuYasha shouted. The Backlash Wave went toward Kagura. Kagura took a feather out of her hair, and Hakudoshi jumped on. Kagura left before the Backlash Wave could hit them.

"They got away this time," InuYasha said. "But we can go track them down!" Kagome said. "Good idea," Miroku and Sango said. They started to walk in forest. They walked through the forest for about two hours. "We should sit and rest," Kagome said. "The closest village is a day. So I guess, we can rest now," Miroku agreed. They all found a spot to rest, and they went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What will I do when Naraku takes my last jewel? _Koga thought, _I only have one jewel shard left in my right. I can't run as fast, and I can't protect Kagome anymore. _They just arrived at a village. It looked like nice, peaceful village. When they walked into the town villagers were whispering. "Demons! Get the monk!" A villager yelled. "Something tells me we are not welcomed here," Koga said.

A monk came out one of the houses. "Be gone demons!" the monk shouted. "We mean no harm, monk. We just want to stay here for the night," Miroku said. "Why would humans travel with demons anyway?" The monk said. "We are traveling. There is no need for answers," Miroku answered. "Fine, but if you dare cause any harm to this village I will have to kill you," the monk said, "My name is Yusi. I am a monk trying to keep this village safe."

"Lately there has been a lot of demons destroying the village," Yusi continued, "A demon named Oi has been attacking the village every other day. Oi has a sword. His sword is a legend. His sword gets stronger by absorbing human and demon blood." "He is after the sacred jewel. He works for a man named Naraku," Yusi said. _Naraku! That means I have to watch out. I can't loose my shard, _Koga thought. "If Naraku is involved, and Oi is after the sacred jewel, I will kill this guy," InuYasha said. "Thank you," Yusi said. "Where is Oi?" InuYasha asked. "He lives in the northern mountains. But he will come here to attack the village tonight," Yusi answered.

InuYasha and the gang ate rice and waited for nightfall. When Nightfall hit, everyone went outside. Then they saw a demon. _This must be Oi. I will kill him, _Koga thought. "A dog demon, a wolf demon, a young fox-demon, a demon-slayer, a monk, and a priestess. What a powerful group. Have you come to destroy me?" Oi said laughing. "You work with Naraku, and that is why we will kill you," InuYasha said.

Then the battle started. InuYasha swung out his sword. He jumped into action. InuYasha and Oi's swords met. Oi slashed his sword. InuYasha jumped out of the way. InuYasha got ready to use the Adamant Barrage. "Adamant Barrage!" InuYasha shouted. Adamant crystals emerged from the Tetsusaiga. Oi put his sword in front of him. The Adamant crystals hit his sword and bounced off. The Adamant crystals were headed toward InuYasha. InuYasha dodged it. InuYasha and Oi's swords met again. "No wonder you're so weak! You are a mere half demon!" Oi said. InuYasha pushed even more power on his sword. InuYasha was overpowered by Oi.

InuYasha jumped backward. "Wind Scar!" InuYasha shouted. InuYasha swung the Tetsusaiga. Vicious winds slashed toward Oi. Oi smiled. _This is not good, _Koga thought. Oi raised his sword up. _He is powering up! _Koga thought. Oi's sword turned red and started sparking. Oi slashed with his sword. A big red ball emerged from Oi's sword. It destroyed InuYasha's Wind Scar, and was heading towards InuYasha. InuYasha tried to dodge it, but InuYasha wasn't fast enough. The ball hit InuYasha. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha was thrown up into the sky. He came back down hard.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed again. Kagome rushed to InuYasha. 'InuYasha," Kagome whispered. "Kagome, Run far. Run far away from here," InuYasha said almost in a whisper. "No, I won't leave you," Kagome argued. InuYasha's eyes closed. "InuYasha!" Kagome screamed. Kagome hugged InuYasha and started crying. _Oi is very strong. He killed InuYasha in one blow, _Koga thought.

Oi turned his head towards Koga. "Give me your sacred jewel shards," Oi said. "No," Koga answered. "Then you will have to die like that half -breed," Oi said. Oi ran towards Koga. Koga ran as fast as he could. Koga tried to kick Oi, but Oi grabbed Koga's leg and cut out the shard. "My last sacred jewel shard," Koga said. Koga tried to get away, but he couldn't. "Leave Him Alone!" Kagome said, with her bow ready to shoot, "You will pay what you have done." Kagome released the arrow. It hit Oi in between the eyes. Oi fell to the ground.

"I smell Naraku," Koga said. Kagura landed. She picked up the sacred jewel shard. "Give me back my shard," Koga said. "Too bad you can't get it," Kagura said snobby. Kagura got on her feather and flew away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked back down at InuYasha. He was dead. He was lying on the ground dead. Kagome looked over her shoulder. She saw Sesshomaru in the clearing. Kagome ran to him. "Sesshomaru, please you have to use your Tetsaiga to bring InuYasha back to life!" Sesshomaru walked over to InuYasha. _Brother, I was supposed to kill you. The Tetsaiga wants me to save you. Should I? _Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru pulled out the Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru saw the demons of death. Sesshomaru slashed them and killed them. "What did you slash at?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer. InuYasha suddenly opened his eyes. "Kagome," InuYasha said weakly. "InuYasha!" Kagome said excitedly. She quickly sat beside him. "Sesshomaru, Thank You!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru walked off coolly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha woke up the next morning. "What happened yesterday?" InuYasha asked. "After you got hit, Oi took Koga's shards," Kagome said, "But I shot an arrow at Oi, and killed him. Kagura came and took the shard though." "Great, now Naraku only has one shard left. Kohaku's shard," InuYasha said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter. It was way longer than the last one. The next chapter is going to be about Kohaku. – Kutekitten404


End file.
